The Tale of the Crimson Trainer
by TheAlphaScribe
Summary: "The world is a boring place." A thought that every high school student has had once in a while. But something can come along a change that, and it could end up changing the fate for everyone around you. I've never been one to shy away from a challenge, and that has what made me the Crimson Trainer.
1. Prologue

Have you heard the legend of the Crimson Tamer? The tale of a man and the people behind him that changed the entire way we perceive reality.

It's not surprising that you haven't, considering your lack of education or ambition. Someone like you only understands what the world is like now. The past and the future mean nothing to you. And although it's all you know, you perceive the present as boring. Believe it or not, the Crimson Tamer thought that way too, the same routine day in and day out grated on him. Same people, same scenery, the same life.

The difference between you and him is that he had the power to change his hate, someone like you couldn't possibly hope to change your house color no to mention your fate. And that's why you're here.

So, I'll help you pass the time. You are stuck here after all. So I'll tell you his story, the story of the Crimson Tamer, my story. Oh, and if you fall asleep I'll take another finger off. That shouldn't be a problem, the story is quite... _entertaining_.


	2. Tales of the Past

I woke up that morning with a burning sensation engulfing my throat. My ears being destroyed by the baring alarm coming from my phone. While half asleep I reached out for the glass of water that was by my bed as I fidgeted with my phone to turn it off. Doing both tasks while my brain wasn't functioning caused my hand to lose its grip on the cup, and now my bed was covered in water.

I already knew that that day wasn't going to be in my top ten, or top anything for that matter.

I groggily read the texts I had received overnight.

Mark:Hey can you bring your charger in today? I forgot to plug my phone in overnight

Jenelle: No, I don't think we have anything planned for student council until Thursday.

My face automatically formed a smile when I saw the text from Jenelle, she always did have that effect on me. I responded with a quick thank you to Jenelle and a yeah, sure to Mark. Checking the clock I realized just how much time I wasted, my bus would be coming in ten minutes.

It was a cold day in late spring and I was sick. I grabbed my red hoodie and black sweatpants and threw them on. I quickly put some gel in my hair and straightened the curly mess out. I needed to keep some sense of my daily style. And with that, grabbed a few things, and threw myself out the door.

While on the bus, I put in my earbuds and studied flashcards for my english vocabulary final. The test being only in a couple periods I crammed, although I was only seeing some of these words for the first time.

I was tired my first few uneventful periods. I never really cared much about the core subjects, although the government certainly did. The King would give his speech over broadcast every September like clockwork, reminding everyone to try their best in all their studies, but then proceeded to rattle off why English, math and science were so damn important.

My father had a way of pissing me off with his speeches.

It wasn't until fifth period things ever got interesting in my schedule. Fifth brought me together with my close friends in my favorite class of the day, Trainer's Studies.

The thought of actually being placed in a situation where I'm challenged and I have to put what I learn to the test. It chilled me to the bone, but I felt a rush as if I were on drugs.

Me, my Pokemon, and I and the adventures we'd have together. You can't cram for life, you can't cram for the moments where your backs against the wall and I you have no choice but to fight with all you have. Several die on their journey, and I'll be damned if I become another statistic.

All my afternoon classes were trainer based, minus 's Studies came fifth followed by lunch, continued by Battle Mechanics, and ended with Traveling Survival. I shared all of them with my friends, it wasn't uncommon though. Those who choose the same path tend to become quick friends, if they already aren't. For example, at the tender age of seven during second grade. There was a night where I had snuck out of my house, and into my neighbor's yard. This is something I did quite regularly as I was good friends with the girl next door. That night we got fairly deep in our conversation. Well, as deep as two seven year olds who came from rich families can go. But that night we made a promise to each other.

" _I promise K, no matter what we'll always be together. Please don't ever leave my side."_

Those were the words she said to me that night. I had taken them to heart, apparently she hadn't.

We grew up, and as promised I stayed by her side. We joined the trainer curriculum together. Even when she got her boyfriend I stayed by her side. Even when she got another I stayed by her side.

She dismissed our promise as something childlike. I was just another friend to her. She didn't see me as a man.

So, I tried giving up. And it worked out well. I met a nice girl. Her name was Lori. We dated for two years. It didn't feel right though. She wasn't my first kiss, Jenelle was. She wasn't the first girl I saw naked, Jenelle was.

Wait, nonono, scratch that last part out.

The point is that I felt I belonged with Jenelle, that girl I made that promise with all those years ago.

Oh, it seems I strayed off topic. Well, it doesn't matter much. I'll let you get some sleep. But get ready for tomorrow, the story will take a tragic turn. I don't want to see any tears.


End file.
